Jacket
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Izou tries to make Marco a new jacket in order for him to get rid of the one he's been wearing for years. (This is an AU)


**Jacket**

 ***Peeks from corner* Does anyone remember me? Does anyone care that I'm back and/or still here? Yes? No? O.k.**

 **I'm not even gonna say what's been going on or what I've been doing cuz it's WAY TOO MUCH.**

 **I have four stories (this one is one of them) and one update that will be posted on FanFiction most likely before September. Idk when they'll be put up myself so it's just gonna be random.**

 **Once the last story/update is put up… I'll officially be on hiatus from this site (unless I appear to review something) cuz I have an ish ton of packing to do since I'll be leaving on September 5** **th** **which is a Saturday.**

 **That is all for now.**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

 **Summary:** Izou tries to make Marco a new jacket in order for him to get rid of the one he's been wearing for years. (This is an AU)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

 **-First time-**

"Marco, your jacket has a hole on the right sleeve. Want me to fix it?" Izou offered.

"Huh?" Marco looked at his sleeve and it indeed have a little hole. "No, it's o.k."

 **-Second time-**

"Marco, your sleeve is getting messed up." Thatch pointed out.

Marco looked at it and the right sleeve was now almost torn. "It's fine."

 **-Many times later-**

"Marco, I think it's time you got rid of that jacket." Jozu told him.

"No, I like this jacket."

 **-More many times later-**

"Damnit, Marco get over here!" Izou scolded trying to catch said person. "You need a new jacket and I'm making one for you whether you want me to or not you hear me?!"

"But I love this jacket!"

"It hardly fits you anymore!"

"Hey, guys!" Thatch greeted. "What's-"

Marco went behind Thatch as if he was a shield and Izou came and they both tried to get around Thatch trying to get to each other making Thatch try to stop and separate them.

"That jacket's gotta go!"

"No!"

"You've had it for years!"

"Guys, stop!"

"My sons, what is going on here?" Whitebeard asked making the three stop midway and they fell on the floor.

It grew quiet until Marco and Izou started arguing over each other trying to explain themselves. Meanwhile Thatch was just sitting there looking at his father figure for help.

"Marco and Izou stop arguing before I make you two clean the whole house."

The two pouted but immediately stopped not wanting to clean the house. Again.

"Now… Izou-"

"What?! Why does he-"

"Marco."

Said person grew quiet as Izou spoke.

"Marco's jacket is old and ripped. I want to make him a new one but he won't let me."

"It's not _that_ old. And I'm _not_ getting rid of it."

"Look at it! The right sleeve is torn open and the left one is starting to rip as well! If you'd just let me fix it the first time it wouldn't have gotten like that!"

"You wanna throw it away!"

"Before I didn't!"

The two started bickering once more and Thatch casually left going to Whitebeard's side.

"Izou wasn't here yet when Marco first got that jacket." Thatch told him.

 _-Flashback-_

" _I want this jacket." Marco said after he tried it on._

" _I think it suits you. Isn't kind of big, though?" Thatch asked watching._

" _Why purple?" Haruta butted in. "I think you should get the blue one."_

" _Maybe I don't like the blue one." Marco told her._

" _Why?"_

" _Some people like blue, some people like purple. I like both but this purple jacket in particular is better than the blue one. Plus it does look better on me."_

"…" _Haruta looked at Thatch. "What did he say?"_

 _Thatch just chuckled confusing Haruta more._

 _-Mini time skip-_

 _The three of them went home and Marco told Whitebeard about the jacket. Two weeks later, after cleaning the whole house (before and after), keeping things in order and helping his siblings with homework and cooking (o.k that didn't go well but he tried) Marco earned the money for the jacket from his father and he dragged Thatch with him back to the store. Almost literally._

" _Marco, slow down!"_

 _They entered the store and said person immediately went to the aisle, found the jacket (Marco made sure it was the right one and size) and went to the register demanding he wanted to buy it._

" _Marco," Thatch began. "There's something called a_ line _." He said sarcastically._

 _Marco looked back at the other customers who were waiting but were now staring at him like he had six heads._

" _Oh." Marco felt slightly embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oops."_

 _About ten minutes later the two brothers returned home and Marco proceeded to show and tell everyone his new jacket._

 _-Flashback over-_

Whitebeard smiled at the memory and then spoke.

"Sons."

They immediately grew quiet once more.

"Marco, you may keep the jacket-"

"Yes!"

"What?!" Izou said in disbelief.

"But you can't wear it anymore." Whitebeard continued before his son could protest. "You can keep it in storage and Izou is going to make you a new one, understand?"

"Yes, dad." Marco pouted while Izou smiled in victory.

"Don't worry, I'll make it just like this one. Now let's go take your measurements!"

"I wanna watch!" Thatch said following them.

A few days later Izou finished Marco's new jacket. However, it still wasn't easy getting him to give up the old one.

"Jacket. Off. Now." Izou told him.

"Can I wear it-"

"No. Take it off or I'll do it myself."

Marco grumbled to himself as he took off his jacket and Izou went to grab it but Marco pulled it away and they both bickered over the jacket making Thatch and Haruta laugh while Jozu just sighed. Izou managed to take it away and just tossed it on the bed.

"Hey, easy with Jackey!" Marco scolded before he realized what he said when Thatch and Haruta burst out laughing.

"He named his jacket Jackey!" They both laughed.

"Really, Marco?" Jozu asked even though he was smiling himself.

"Seriously?" Izou asked at the same time.

Marco growled slightly annoyed. "Just give me the damn jacket." He snatched the new one from Izou and then looked at Haruta and Thatch. "Stop laughing!"

Marco tried on the new jacket (how'd Izou manage to make it exactly like the other one Marco had no clue even though he watched) and it felt kind of different but in a new good way.

Years later and Marco's only been through three purple jackets. He still kept the original one, the first one Izou made and currently has on the third one.

"Marco, get over here!" Izou called.

"Time for another Jackey~!" Thatch, Haruta and now Ace teased and they quickly fled when Marco glared at them.

"Marco!"

"I'm coming! Geez, calm down." He mumbled as he went to try on his fourth purple jacket.

* * *

Fact: This story was written towards the end of May :'D

Fun fact: This story was inspired by a pajama shirt that I still have and it's tearing apart like Marco's first jacket was. In fact, it's almost like his jacket but a little different. I kept trying to fix my shirt and then thought 'What if Marco likes his jacket as much as I like this shirt but doesn't wanna get rid of it?' I'm sure we all have that favorite thing we don't wanna get rid of know matter what.

 **Thatch: "Like my foulard."**

 **Me: "That you've had for like eighty-four years."**

" **More or less than twenty thank you very much."**

 **Izou: "I still have one of the first kimonos I ever wore."**

 **Me: "O~h, can I see?"**

 **Ace: "See what?"**

" **One of Izou's old kimonos."**

" **You're not missing much."**

 **Izou: "What was that?!"**

 ***Ace pretends he was called* "Coming, Oyaji!" *Flees***

" **He didn't call you!" *Chases after Ace***

Review, please! ^-^


End file.
